The Wedding
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Sekali lagi, Ino memandang direksi dimana sosok pria yang dicintainya tengah menganggukkan kepala. Seolah sedang memberikan dukungan pada sang mempelai wanita untuk menjawab pertanyaan pendeta./ Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun./ Fict For Handa's birthday


**The Wedding**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), crack pair**

**Sebuah hadiah kecil untuk Handa DarkKidz. Otanjoubi Omedetto!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan nanar. Refleksi dirinya di cermin sesungguhnya tidak buruk. Ia justru terlihat cantik, sangat cantik. Sapuan <em>make up<em> di wajahnya menambah pesona dari gadis bermata _aquamarine_ ini. Sementara itu, rambut pirangnya tampak disanggul tinggi dan ditutupi dengan hiasan bunga serta kain transparan putih. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut dengan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang tampak menyatu di tubuhnya. Singkat kata hari ini ia sangat cantik.

Tapi penampilannya hari itu tidak lantas membuat Ino senang begitu saja. Ada sedikit gurat kesedihan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

.

"_Kau sangat cantik."_

_Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin ke arah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat pemuda dibelakangnya berjalan mendekati dirinya._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi gadis dihadapannya, "Hm. Kau sangat cantik."_

_Ino tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memakai gaun ini setiap hari. Supaya setiap hari Sasuke-kun memujiku," ucapnya sembari mengerling manja._

_Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin mau memakai gaun pengantin ini setiap hari?"_

"_Ya, kenapa?" jawab Ino sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupu milik kekasihnya._

_Sasuke menarik Ino dalam dekapannya, "Hm. Aku keberatan."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tak mau melihat penggemarmu semakin hari semakin banyak."_

.

Ino tersenyum ketika mengingat hari dimana ia dan tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke _hunting_ pakaian untuk acara pernikahan mereka. Ketika itu, ia dan Sasuke sampai sengaja menjelajahi seluruh butik yang ada di kota itu. Belum lagi saat itu, Sasuke meminta supaya gaun yang dipilih Ino dimodifikasi ulang supaya tidak ada gaun pengantin yang menyerupai miliknya. Percaya atau tidak, mereka sudah mempersiapkan pakaian pernikahan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Pernikahan? Ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Hari dimana ia akan melepaskan nama Yamanaka dan mengenakan nama Uchiha. Hari yang telah ia nantikan sejak dulu.

Ino meraih sebuah pigura yang terpasang di meja rias. Dalam pigura itu terdapat fotonya dan foto tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke, saat pesta pertunangan mereka enam bulan yang lalu.

"Akhirnya hari yang kita rencanakan enam bulan yang lalu, tiba juga." Ino menatap foto itu sembari tersenyum, jari-jari lentiknya yang terlapisi oleh sarung tangan jaring-jaring warna putih tampak menyusuri permukaan kaca pigura itu.

"Aku gugup, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau juga gugup?"

.

"_Haahhh… Aku gugup sekali tadi… Tapi untunglah pesta pertunangannnya berjalan lancar," gerutu Ino sambil merebahkan badan ke atas tempat tidurnya. Gaun pestanya yang berwarna ungu masih terbalut rapi di tubuhnya._

"_Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk disamping Ino._

_Ino mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk, ia memandang kekasih yang kini sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya lekat-lekat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke yang semula mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Ino menjadi terhenti. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Hm?"_

"_Kau hari ini terlihat luar biasa, Sasuke-kun," jawab Ino sambil menyentuh tangan kiri Sasuke dan menuntun tangan kekar itu untuk merangkum wajahnya. Ino memejamkan mata ketika merasakan sensasi hangat dan nyaman menjalar ke pipinya dan menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak dua kali menjadi lebih cepat._

_Sasuke tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kelakuan gadisnya. Ia mengarahkan tangan kananya untuk turut merangkum wajah putri Yamanaka Inoichi. Dan tanpa diduga, Sasuke mencium kening Ino. Cukup lama bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini mengecup kening gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke melepaskan ciuman di kening Ino, ia memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan dengan tatapan sayang, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."_

"_Hari ini aku sudah menjadi milikmu, Sasuke-kun. Kau lihat cincin ini kan? Apa lagi yang kau khawtirkan?" jawab Ino sembari terkikik geli._

"_Kita percepat tanggal pernikahan kita."_

"_Apa? Hey… Kita baru saja bertungangan. Kenapa kita terburu-buru?"_

_Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Ino, "Aku hanya takut, Ino."_

_Ino mengernyitkan keningnya, "Takut? Takut karena apa?" jawabnya sembari mengelus kepala Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya._

_Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Aku takut kau semakin tua untuk menikah."_

"_Apa?" dahi Ino berdenyut kesal._

"_Hmpptt…" bungsu Uchiha itu tampak berusaha menahan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi gadisnya. "Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Takut tidak sempat untuk memilikimu."_

_Ino terdiam. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Seharusnya yang takut itu aku. Bukan kau. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu."_

_Sasuke membelai pipi Ino perlahan, "After all this time, after being by your side and always looking after you. I failed to make a place for my self deep within your heart."_

_DEG!_

_Mendadak Ino merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman baginya. "Sejak kapan kau begitu romantis, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino berusaha mengalihkan rasa resahnya._

_Sasuke hanya menyeringai, "Itu rahasia," jawabnya sambil menyentil hidung Ino._

_Ino memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda menyebalkan sepertimu?"_

"_Karena pesonaku terlalu kuat untuk kau tolak," jawab Sasuke sebelum menutup matanya. Enggan berdebat lebih panjang dengan Ino. Saat ini ia sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan penat sejenak dipangkuan gadisnya. Gadis yang dicintainya._

.

"Ino. Sudah saatnya." Sebuah tepukan di bahu Ino menyadarkan gadis itu ke alam sadarnya. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu menatap sang ayah yang sedang tersenyum padanya, "Ayah?"

"Apa kau sudah siap, _hime_?"

Ino mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya meletakkan pigura yang sedari tadi di dekapnya. Kini ia mengambil buket bunga yang tergeletak di meja.

Inoichi tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi, kedua pipi pria paruh baya itu sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Ayah… Kenapa ayah menangis?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan ayahnya. "Ayah sakit?"

Inoichi menarik anak gadis satu-satunya ke dalam dekapannya, "Ayah mencintaimu, _hime_… Sungguh. Kebahagiaanmu adalah nomor satu bagi ayah."

Ino menghela nafas, tapi tak urung ia membalas pelukan sang ayah, "Aku bahagia ayah. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Inoichi melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah putrinya lekat-lekat, "Setelah ini kau akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Bersatu bersama suamimu, dan menjalani kehidupan kalian sendiri."

Ino mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih putri kecil ayah kok."

Inoichi menghapus air matanya, ia tersenyum menatap putri tunggalnya, "Ayah harap setelah ini kebahagiaan akan terus menyertaimu, _hime_."

Ino tersenyum kecil, ia merangkul lengan ayahnya dengan perlahan, "Ahhh… Sudahlah, ayah tak perlu khawatir. Oya, ayah terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Hari ini ayah jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku takut ayah akan digoda oleh tante-tante genit."

_._

"_Aa… Pengantin wanitanya akan melempar bunga. Aku harus kesana Sasuke-kun… Aku tak mau melewatkannya."_

"_Di sana terlalu banyak orang, Ino." Sasuke terlihat tidak senang ketika melihat gadisnya akan beranjak ke dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis yang nampak antusias melihat pengantin wanita._

"_Sasuke-kun… Kau tau mitosnya kan? Siapa pun gadis yang berhasil menangkap lemparan bunga, akan menjadi pengantin wanita selanjutnya. Dan aku ingin menangkap bunga itu, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Itu konyol."_

"_Ahhh… Pokoknya aku akan tetap ke sana!" Ino tak menghiraukan kekasihnya dan memutuskan untuk tetap pergi._

_Tapi, langkah Ino terhenti ketika ia merasakan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Pemuda Uchiha itu menunduk dan berbisik di telinganya dengan pelan, "Kau tak perlu ke sana. Karena takdirmu memang menjadi pengantinku, Yamanaka Ino."_

_._

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Suara lonceng gereja menemani langkah Ino dan ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung gereja. Pendamping pengantin yang merupakan kedua sahabat Ino, sempat terpesona dengan penampilan gadis berambut pirang itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka saling tersenyum dan mulai masuk untuk menebarkan bunga di atas karpet yang akan dilalui sang pengantin wanita.

Ino menatap semua orang-orang dalam ruangan gereja itu yang kini tengah bertepuk tangan untuk menyambutnya. Gadis berambut pirang ini bisa melihat seluruh tamu undangan yang kini sedang tersenyum seolah turut bahagia di hari pernikahannya. Ya, semuanya tampak sempurna.

Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju altar. Dentingan piano menambah suasana khidmat yang tercipta. Pandangan Ino lurus ke depan, ke arah dimana calon suaminya tengah berdiri dengan gagah di altar. Tubuhnya yang tegap dibalut oleh sebuah _tuxedo _hitam. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir rapi ke belakang. Tatapan matanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan sendu.

Ino tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan matanya sempat beradu dengan calon suaminya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba ia melihat siluet sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di pintu samping gereja. Mata _aquamarine_-nya membesar ketika melihat sosok yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu gereja itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa _hime_? " tanya Inoichi yang masih menuntun putrinya menuju altar. Ino hanya menggeleng pelan, tapi pandangan matanya tak ia lepaskan dari sosok itu. Sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Sosok yang selama ini ia tunggu.

_._

"_Waoww, arsitektur gereja ini sangat indah ya, Sasuke-kun…" Ino malangkah dengan pandangan takjub. Saat ini ia dan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang berada di sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Gadis berambut pirang ini sengaja meminta sang pemuda untuk menghentikan mobilnya ketika mendengar lonceng gereja ini berbunyi. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk turun dan masuk._

"_Hm."_

_Ino merenggut ketika mendengar jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan kekasihnya, "Sepertinya kau tak senang."_

"_Sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin masuk kemari?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di salah satu deretan kursi jemaat._

"_Berdoa."_

"_Hm? Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku ingin berdoa agar Tuhan membekukan hatimu untuk gadis lain. Jadi kau tak akan terpikat oleh gadis lain."_

"_Konyol."_

_Gadis pirang itu tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, "Baiklah, aku ingin berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia, Sasuke-kun."_

"…"

"_Karena saat kau bahagia. Aku juga bahagia."_

.

"Itachi, kuserahkan Ino padamu." Suara Inoichi membuat Ino kembali menoleh ke depan. Ternyata ia dan ayahnya telah sampai di depan altar. Dan calon suaminya, Uchiha Itachi, tengah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino.

Ino memandang ayahnya yang tersenyum, "_God bless you_, _hime_…"

Sang pengantin wanita hanya tersenyum untuk membalas ucapan sang ayah. Kemudian tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, ia menyambut uluran tangan calon suaminya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan pendeta. Tapi sungguh, Ino tak bisa melepaskan pandangannnya ke arah pintu samping gereja. Dimana sosok berambut raven dan bermata _onyx_ tengah berdiri sambari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

"Apakah kedua mempelai sudah siap?" suara penuh wibawa dari pendeta lagi-lagi berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Ino ke depan.

"Ya kami siap!" jawab putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku dengan tegas.

"Baiklah. Atas kasih karunia dari Tuhan. Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan janji suci yang dikuduskan–" Ino tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan pendeta. Pandangannnya lagi-lagi terfokus pada sosok itu. Seolah-olah ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan sosok yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Ino merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya mulai memanas. Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk sosok itu. Merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" Lagi-lagi bibirnya menggumamkan nama itu.

.

"_Kau lihat altar itu?"_

"_Iya. Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" jawab Ino sembari memandang kekasihnya dengan heran._

_Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Suatu saat, aku akan berdiri di sana sambil menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini." Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu meraih tangan gadisnya, "dan hari itu, akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku selamanya."_

.

"Nona Yamanaka…" panggil sang pendeta.

Ino menoleh ke arah pendeta yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "Apakah kau Yamanaka Ino, bersedia menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai suamimu, mencintai dan menyayangi dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sekali lagi, Ino memandang direksi dimana sosok pria yang dicintainya tengah menganggukkan kepala. Seolah sedang memberikan dukungan pada sang mempelai wanita untuk menjawab pertanyaan pendeta.

Ino memejamkan matanya, dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis, Ino menjawab pertanyaan pendeta, "Ya saya bersedia."

Ino tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan pendeta. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Itachi mulai menyematkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Tatapan matanya hanya fokus ke arah sosok yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah _stoic_ pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika pandangannya beradu dengan sang pengantin wanita. Sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kelegaan sekaligus kegetiran. Hal ini membuat mata Ino memanas. Sebisa mungkin, dia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sebuah senyuman kecil, ia lontarkan juga ke pemuda itu.

"Sekarang pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita sebagai bukti cinta kasih yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman kalian dalam membina rumah tangga."

Ino melihat pendeta dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia memandang sang pengantin pria yang tampak ragu-ragu.

"Lakukan saja, Itachi-nii," bisik Ino perlahan. Itachi mengangguk. Dengan perlahan ia meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai suami istri. Ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan ketulusan dari pengantin pria.

Tapi bukan sensasi ciuman ini yang membuat Ino terkejut. Bukan pula perasaan haru yang membuat ia menitikkan air mata.

Ino menangis karena ia melihat sosok itu juga menitikkan air mata ketika melihat Itachi menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Perlahan bayangan sosok itu mulai kabur sejalan dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

Ino memeluk sebuah pigura yang di dalamnya terdapat potret putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dengan erat. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur milik tunangannya tanpa memperdulikan gaun pengantinnya akan berkerut. Dengan senyum mengembang, ia memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat.

"Sasuke-kun… Hari ini aku sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Dan sekarang aku menjadi penghuni baru rumah ini."

Ino menarik nafas sejenak. Menahan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah berusaha untuk keluar, "Sekarang aku akan lebih leluasa untuk menunggumu disini."

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Beberapa _liquid_ bening yang berasal dari mata _aquamarine_ itu tampak menetes dan membasahi pigura itu, "Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kau datang kemari dan memelukku. Sama seperti permintaanmu."

_._

"_Lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku menempati kamar ini?" Tanya Ino bingung._

"_Kamar ini kosong selama aku pergi. Jadi kau bisa menempatinya." Jawab Sasuke datar._

"_Tapi…" kata-kata Ino terpotong ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Ino tertegun. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa takut. Entah takut karena apa, Ino juga tak mengerti._

"_Tunggulah aku, Ino."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tunggulah aku hingga aku kembali." Sasuke memutar gadisnya hingga kini tubuh gadisnya sudah berhadapan dengannya._

"_Tentu saja." Ino tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya, "Aku akan menunggumu pulang."_

_Sasuke tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan ia meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ino memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati kehangatan dan emosi dari ciuman mereka._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino…"_

.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, tampak sepasang _onyx_ mengamati tingkah laku sang pengantin wanita dengan tatapan sendu. Dengan perlahan, pria muda itu berjalan menjauhi kamar adik laki-lakinya. Berusaha memberikan waktu pada pengantin wanita, yang seharusnya menjadi adik iparnya, untuk menyendiri. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sulung Uchiha itu tampak terhuyung. Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin dengan punggung bersandar di dinding. Sebuah isakan kecil terdengar dari pria muda yang seharusnya bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

"Otouto… Apakah kau marah padaku?" Sebuah senyuman pedih menghisasi wajah _stoic _pemuda ini, "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Itachi sambil menundukan wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat seolah-olah sedang menahan segala emosi. "Maafkan aku… Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Aku akan menjaga gadis yang kau cintai."

Itachi memejamkan matanya, "Tapi, bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat gadis yang kau cintai bahagia?"

"Jawab aku, Otouto!"

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Author :<strong>

Di tengah-tengah masa hiatus, akhirnya saya bikin fict gaje macam ini. LOL XD

Oya, fict ini merupakan sekuel dari** "PLease Wait Me". **Jadi bagi yang masih bingung kenapa Ino nikah sama Itachi, bisa liat fict itu dulu.

Yosh, fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk Handa DarkKidz, yang baru aja ulang tahun. Yeeayyy… Otanjoubi omedetto! Maaf ya kalo fict-nya super gaje begini.

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran silakan sampaikan saja melalui kotak review atau lewat PM juga boleh.

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
